Fangs Versus Fire
by redrose7856
Summary: Josef and Mick are concerned when they find out there's a slayer in town. Naturally, they go looking for him, to stop him. But is there more to the slayer than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight, no matter what anyone says. I'm not that rich.**

**A/N: This is after Mortal Cure, so Mick is still human.**

Mick St. John strode into autopsy and over to the head coroner, Guillermo.

"I got your message. What's so urgent? I'm supposed to be on vacation!" the PI complained.

"Yeah, Josef told me." Guillermo said. After 55 years as a vampire, Mick had been given a temporary cure and was now human. Because of this, his friend Josef Konstantine had ordered that Mick take time off and not work. Mick looked at his friend.

"What've we got?" he asked. The coroner picked up a huge jar and set it on the table.

"Smell that." He ordered. Mick stared at him and he winced. "Oh, right. Sorry. It's vampire. Or at least, what's left of him." Mick looked at the ashes.

"How's that possible?" he asked. "People don't generally carry around flamethrowers."

"They don't unless they know about us."

"What are you thinking?" Mick asked. Instead of answering, his friend got his coat and walked out. Mick hurried after him.

"I'm thinking," Guillermo answered as they hurried towards the parking lot. "That we need to get Josef." They got into Mick's car, causing his reporter friend Beth to look up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Guillermo, this is Beth." Mick said and then told Beth, "We need to see Josef." Beth must've heard the urgency in his voice, because she didn't press him. They arrived and burst into Josef's loft. The 400 year old vampire looked up from all his advisors. At the sight of three of his friends at once, he snapped and the advisors scurried out. Then Josef looked at Mick, his expression serious.

"What?" he asked. Mick and Beth looked at Guillermo, who looked nervous. Josef looked at him. "Speak." He commanded. The vampire coroner cleared his throat and looked Josef in the eye.

"There's a slayer in Los Angeles."

**Dan dun dun! OK, if I get………three reviews, I'll update. Do we have a deal? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight and probably never will.**

**A/N: thanks for all of your reviews!**

1997, Nebraska

A little girl watched TV in her living room while her mother ironed.

"Turn it down, honey." Helen Winters said absently. Sighing, the girl did as she was told.

"Mommy, when are Daddy and Cousin Alex getting here?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Helen replied. "Hopefully soon." Just then, the door burst open and her husband ran in.

"Helen!!" he roared. "Christy!" Both women looked up sharply.

"Rob, what's wrong? Where's Alex?" Helen asked. He stared at her.

"Alex?"

"Didn't you pick him up at the airport?"

"Airport……oh, the airport." Rob said dazedly. "N-no matter. He's safer there." He added, scooping up Christy and hurrying towards the door.

"Safer? Rob, what on earth is going on!?" Helen demanded, following him. He went down into the basement and set Christy down in the closet.

"OK, sweetie, I need you to stay here, OK, hon?" he asked. She nodded, looking scared. Then, her parents left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, are you listening to me?" Ms. Grabble asked impatiently. The twelve year old nodded absently, his eyes glued to the computer on the counter. It looked brand new, probably had internet access, maybe even a 120 GB memory card…… "ALEX!"

"What?" he asked, shifting his gaze up to that of the nanny his mom had hired to take him to see Uncle Rob and Aunt Helen.

"Do you see your uncle's car?" Ms. Grabble asked. Alex sighed. He didn't really know what Uncle Rob's car looked like. It was just…..a car. _It's because you're a guy. Girls always expect guys to know about cars._

"I don't know what it looks like." He told her.

"What? How on earth can you _possibly_ not know what his car looks like?" she demanded. Alex rolled his eyes. A) He'd never been to visit them in Nebraska, so he hadn't _seen_ Uncle Rob's new car and B) he really didn't care if Uncle Rob drove a Porsche or a beat up old truck. Cars never interested Alex the way they did most boys his age. He was into computers and electronics. His mom always smiled as she said, "Put him in front of a car engine and he'll stare at it like it's a UFO. Put him in front of a pile of computer parts, he'll build you a computer." Alex had at least a dozen posters and cutouts of computers, and he was even saving up to get himself one. He was only $39 short.

"I just don't know what his car looks like." Alex replied to Ms. Grabble's question. She sighed loudly and then led him over to the counter. Alex didn't mind; he could get a closer look at the computer.

"This young man is looking for his uncle, Robert Winters." Ms. Grabble told the counterperson wearily. "Could you perhaps page him or something?" The counterperson stared at the older woman and then at the boy who was staring at the computer like it was chocolate.

"Ma'am, we don't page individual people unless there's an emergency." She droned. Ms. Grabble opened her mouth to argue, but the counterperson added, "It's policy." Huffing, Ms. Grabble dragged Alex away and they went outside.

"We'll have to call a cab now. Oh, a pox against your uncle!" she muttered. Alex didn't really know what a "pox" was, but he guessed that the nanny was particularly unhappy. They got a cab and Ms. Grabble ordered the man to take them straight to the Winters' home. Alex stared out the window. _The sooner we get there, the sooner she'll leave._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy huddled in the dark closet. She heard loud voices yelling, and then two loud bangs. She held her breath. What was going on? The door upstairs was kicked open and Roxy stifled a whimper.

"Search the place! They kept us out of the house for some reason!" yelled a voice. She heard people running all over. Why were they here? Why weren't her mommy and daddy stopping them? Two people came downstairs, talking.

"Kind of a shame, isn't it? They were nice people." One said.

"Nice people who betrayed us." Retorted the other. "Hawkins' was right to blow 'em away!" Roxy's hands balled into fists. She'd seen enough movies and cop shows to know what that meant. Her mommy and daddy were gone. Instead of feeling scared, like most seven year olds would, she felt angry. They'd been happy here! Her cousin Alex was coming to visit! They were supposed to go out to _dinner_ that night! It got hot inside the closet. Very hot. The door burst open and one of the men was towering over her.

"I got her!" he bellowed, looking happy. Roxy glared up at him. The temperature was rising. Suddenly, the man's arm was on fire. He started screaming and he ran away. Roxy was alone now. But it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was imagining his stay with the Winters'. Uncle Rob and Aunt Helen were great. They treated him like an adult and fixed great homemade meals. Roxy, his cousin, was great, too. Even though she was a girl, Roxy could wrestle him to the ground, watch scary movies, and climb higher than anyone else he knew. Alex smiled. This was going to be fun.

Even though he was staring out the window, Alex didn't see the truck coming towards him. He barely heard Ms. Grabble's scream. He just heard a blaring noise, a crash of steel against steel, and felt pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy stepped out of what had been her home. It was now a blackened spot in the ground, a few blackened sections of wall still visible. She looked around. Those bad men had paid for hurting her parents. They'd paid.

A car drove up suddenly and Roxy jumped back, afraid. She'd killed those people. Would they kill her? A man leapt out.

"I saw the smoke!" he called. "Is everyone all right?" He didn't _look_ like a bad guy.

"No." Roxy heard herself answer. "Everyone is not all right." The man saw her and his eyes widened. Though there was ash and smoke everywhere, Roxy looked like a kid who'd just gotten out of the bathtub. The man walked towards her, limping slightly.

"What happened?" he asked seriously. Roxy looked him in the eye.

"They killed my mommy and daddy." She replied. "So I used my fire."

"You used your fire?" he repeated. Roxy nodded and looked over at an unsinged section of the fence. It burst into flame and Roxy looked at the man.

"Like that." She said softly. The man looked stunned, scared, and then sorry.

"Oh my word, you poor thing." He said sympathetically. His words hit Roxy. She _was_ a poor thing. She didn't have any home, or any parents. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Alone." She whispered. "I'm all alone." The man picked her up and she fell limp in his arms.

"You're not alone, little girl." He told her. "I'll take care of you. I know how you can use your fire for good." Then he carried her off.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up quickly, his eyes snapping open. The world was blurry. Where were his glasses? He saw their vague outline on the table and grabbed them. He was in a bed, in a hospital. The truck had hit them. But why wasn't anyone here? Where was his family?

"……..no survivors were found." A voice outside was saying. Alex craned his head and saw a policeman talking to Ms. Grabble.

"The house was burned…?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I assume that you'll want to tell him."

"No, I don't!" she snapped. "But I guess I have to, don't I?" Then she came in and saw that he was awake.

"Alex, honey." She said, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't move my legs." Alex realized. "What's going on?"

"You were paralyzed from the waist down." She told him.

"Paralyzed?" he repeated.

"Yes, dear. It means--!"

"I _know_ what it means!" Alex choked. "Where's Uncle Rob? Where's Roxy?"

"Alex, there was an accident." She said, laying a hand on his arm. "The house, it was burned down."

"Bodies?" he whispered.

"Your aunt and uncle's bodies were found, but Roxy's wasn't. The police think that she was in the house when it burned down."

"No, she wasn't!" Alex argued.

"Alex, honey--!"

"She wasn't! I know she wasn't!"

"I know that this is hard, but--!"

"Get out! Now! Get out, please! Just leave me alone!" Alex screamed. Ms. Grabble looked shocked, but she did as requested. Alex lay back, his mind reeling. Roxy couldn't be dead. Fire never hurt her. She'd told him her secret that she was what scientists called "pyrokinetic". He'd had to explain to her what that meant: she could create and control fire. It couldn't hurt her. She couldn't have died in the fire. She was alive. Somewhere, she was alive.

"I'll find you, Roxy." He whispered. "I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day, Los Angeles

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Beth asked as Josef looked over the reports of the two bodies.

"No, it's not a coincidence." He replied, sighing. "There's a slayer in LA."

"What do we do?" Guillermo asked.

"Find him, and stop him." Josef answered, his eyes narrowing. "By any means necessary."

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, just the OCs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, just the OCs.**

**A/N: OK, I made a typo last chapter. I called the girl both "Roxy" and "Christy", but her name's Roxy, just fyi. Thanks for pointing that out, guys!**

Alex Winters sat in his apartment. There was a TV that was blaring in the background, but he ignored it. He was facing a wall of computers. All of them showed different things. One was linked to a video camera that observed the front door. Another was running a search. A third was doing an internet search and a fourth was linked to the CIA database. Alex was working with the fifth one, talking with a woman via a satellite link.

"I'm not exactly sure what I can do for you." The woman was saying.

"You'd be surprised." Alex told her. "I'm doing research on pyrokinesis, and I'm trying to find any scientists who studied that in the past twenty three or twenty four years."

"I see." The woman sounded doubtful. "Well, all that I know of is a research facility that shut down in the late '90s that studied human development. Would work?"

"Yes ma'am that would work." Alex said eagerly. "Could you send me what you have on it?" The woman nodded and soon files were shooting into Alex's database. He thanked the woman before logging off the chat and opening the files, barely looking up when the door opened.

"Alex? Are you in here?" called a voice. He didn't answer and he heard footsteps. "Alex!" his girlfriend, Courtney, scolded. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Mm-hm." He said distractedly.

"You spend too much time in front of that computer." Courtney pouted.

"I got a lead, Court."

"You've been saying that for eleven years."

"I have to find her." Alex said.

"She's dead, Alex!" Courtney snapped. There was a tense silence, and then Alex spoke.

"Roxy is not dead, Courtney. She's alive, I know it." He said firmly. Courtney huffed and then spun on her heel and left. Alex could hear her muttering,

"That car crash must have joggled your brain."

He sighed and looked up at one of the computers. A photo was on it……of him and Roxy.

"Focus!" barked Lloyd Wilson, limping across the room. Roxy stared up at him, wordlessly challenging him. Lloyd sighed. "You just need to clear your mind." He said more calmly.

"'Clear your mind'," said a voice. "Come on, man. You sound like someone from Star Wars." Lloyd looked up to see Mark, an old friend of his, walking up. He smiled over at Roxy. "Hey Roxy." She smiled shyly back.

"What can I do for you, Mark?" Lloyd asked, annoyed.

"Didn't Roxy tell you?" Mark asked innocently. The retired slayer gave him a look. "Oh, that's right. She hasn't spoken to you since you ordered her to torch that apartment building that the vampire was in."

"He was a threat." Lloyd argued.

"There were innocent people in there." Roxy growled.

"Oh, so you're speaking to me now?" Lloyd snapped.

"Whoa there, kids!" Mark stepped in between them. "Anyway, Lloyd, Roxy and I are going out."

"You're _dating_?" the slayer squeaked, his eyes bulging.

"No. We're going out as in going outside." Roxy said, grabbing her coat. "Come on, Mark. Let's go." Mark smirked at Lloyd as he led Roxy out. Lloyd glared after them. It wasn't fair.

"So how do we catch him?" Beth asked.

"What about the paper?" Mick suggested. Everyone stared at him. "What? We put an ad in the paper asking for vampire slayers who use fire."

"That's ridiculous!" Josef scoffed. "It might work." He added thoughtfully.

**Want to see if the ad works? Review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The only thing in this fanfic that I own is all the stuff you don't recognize.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews! You rock!**

Beth looked around for the hundredth time before pressing the "Enter" button. _There,_ she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. _I did it. I sent the ad into the paper._ Now, hopefully, someone would reply and then, Mick and Josef could capture the slayer who was terrorizing LA.

She stood up and hurried out of the internet café. A limousine was waiting for her and she scrambled in, fearful that anyone would see her. The door slammed and she was safe. Breathing a few short sighs of relief, Beth looked at the two expectant vampires.

"It's done," she announced.

--

Roxy walked up the steps to the front porch before turning to Mark. She turned to look at him.

"I had a really nice time," she said softly. He smiled.

"So did I," he replied before slowly bending down to kiss her cheek. "Bye," he whispered into her ear before trotting down the steps and loping off. Roxy watched him go, biting her lip. He was _so_ cute! He had the body of an NFL linebacker but the character of a teddy bear. It was so hard to believe that he was Lloyd's apprentice!

The door behind her opened suddenly, causing her to spin around. Lloyd stood there, looking like a he'd just sucked on a sour lemon. In other words, the way he usually did.

"Mark gone?" he asked. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"_Obviously_," she said scathingly. He sighed loudly and walked out on the porch

"Check the paper before you go to bed," he said over his shoulder.

"Where are _you_ going?" Roxy demanded.

"Out." Lloyd said cryptically before vanishing into the darkness. Roxy sighed and walked inside, tossing her coat and keys onto the table. Then she walked through the house to the office. It was dark, the only light being the eerie glow of the computer screen. She plopped down in front of it and grabbed the mouse. Lloyd had invented a way to find only those who wanted slayers. He had the internet search all the papers and flag any articles or ads with the words "slayer" or "vampire". Tonight, there was only one message:

_Wanted: vampire slayer. Two threats, experience needed. Call 555-4862_

Roxy bit her lip. She studied the screen. Slowly, she moved the cursor up to hover over the "Delete" button. _Do it!_ Her mind screamed at her. _You can't keep doing this your entire life! Your parents wouldn't have wanted this!_

_Your parents are dead, _said the other side. _This is the only way for you to live._ Roxy's eyes filled with tears. Letting go of the mouse, she shoved her chair back and ran upstairs, into her room. When she'd been little, Roxy had loved stuffed animals. Now that she was older……….she still loved them. If she and Lloyd ever fought, he would buy her a stuffed animal to appease her. Needless to say, her room was filled with them.

Roxy threw herself on her bed, grabbed a stuffed animal, and then burst into tears. Sitting on her bedside table was a photo that she'd managed to find of her and her cousin, Alex, when they were little. She picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she sniffled. "I really screwed up. It's probably a good thing you're not here. I'm not the same person I used to be." Just then, she heard footsteps and Lloyd's gravelly voice.

"I'll call that number tomorrow," he announced. "Two more monsters out of commission."

"Whatever," Roxy muttered, staring at Alex's crooked grin. Lloyd sighed and then shut the door, leaving Roxy alone in darkness. The way she wanted it.

--

Alex sighed. He'd managed to track down four names that were associated with the fire that happened at Roxy's house. Three of them were fire department workers. _Some help _this _search was_, he thought dejectedly. Maybe there was no hope of him ever finding her again. Sighing, Alex ripped off the sheet of paper and tossed it towards the trash can. It was a bad throw, and the paper fluttered down to land on the ground, three slashes across it. Only one name was still without a slash:

_Lloyd Wilson_

**Ha! Another chapter complete! Enjoy!**


End file.
